Beach Wedding Massacre
Beach Wedding Massacre is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 46th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Juniper Beach. Plot Chief Seymore asked Jason and the player to represent the Azura Peak Police Department in the wedding of Robin Harlacher and Justine Hawkins. After the wedding ceremony, Holly reported the bride Justine is missing. In the reception room, the team found Justine Hawkins stabbed to death with broken champagne bottle. The five people were labelled as suspects: Holly Edgerton (television star), Robin Harlacher (victim's groom), Shelby Mystica (burlesque dancer), Deborah Hawkins (victim's mother), and Douglas Houdini (stage magician). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player goes to the beach fairground to find something interesting about Nightshade, who was still on the loose. Then they found the message from El Terror, said leave the place now or you will be known a truth about DEATH! Soon, Jason turns around and freaks out when he comes face-to-face with Nightshade, who attempt to kill him. But the player throws the coconut on the face, forcing Nightshade to flee from the crime scene. Mid-investigation, Willy the Killer Whale took a liking to Jason. Later, Velia accidentally trapped Mandy in a basement after trying out a magic trick. Eventually, burlesque dancer Shelby Mystica was found guilty of Justine's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Shelby revealed her true identity as Gloria Edgerton, Holly Edgerton's missing sister who was imprisoned in Juniper Beach Military Base. She said that she went to the beach and disguised herself as a burlesque dancer after escaping the base to blend in. However, when she attend Justine and Robin's wedding on the beach, she dug up her past and told her about it. Not wanting her identity revealed for fear of being sent back, she stabbed Justine in the stomach with broken bottle and staged the murder to avoid incrimination. In court, Judge Westley sentenced Gloria to death, much to her sorrow. During Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (4/6), Holly told the team that Gloria belonged in a prison instead of the death sentence. She directed the team to the beach fairgrounds for Gloria's diary, which (per Naseem) did not contain any proof of insanity. They talked to Gloria, who said that she was only imprisoned because her parents did not want her to live out her dream as a novelist. In the military base, she was given hallucinogenic pills before she escaped. She said that the affect had worn off when she killed Justine. She directed the team to the reception room for the medicine, which they sent to Gaubert for analysis. According to Gaubert, the medicine was a combination of two pharmaceutical drugs that induced hallucinations and unsettled the mind when applied together. While finding no evidence of malicious intent, he said that there was no proof of Gloria's mental illness. The team then talked to Judge Westley, who changed Gloria's sentence to 20 years in prison instead. The team told Gloria the news, reuniting her with her sister as well. Meanwhile, with the help of stage magician Douglas Houdini, Velia apologized to Mandy for making her disappear and asked to marry her. Mandy happily agreed and the two meets with a kiss of joy. After all the events, Chief Seymore introduced the team to Commissioner Mallroy Winterburn, successor to Carter Griffin. Later, Mandy found out that Nightshade, one of the Angels of Death's servant, often stayed at Cantwell Grand Hotel, prompting the team to go there to investigate the piracy attack. Summary Victim *'Justine Hawkins' Murder Weapon *'Broken Bottle' Killer *'Shelby Mystica' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats prawn cocktail. *The suspect likes the coconut shy. *The suspect wears pearl accessories. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats prawn cocktail. *The suspect suffers from toothaches. *The suspect likes the coconut shy. *The suspect wears red poppy pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats prawn cocktail. *The suspect suffers from toothaches. *The suspect likes the coconut shy. *The suspect wears red poppy pin. *The suspect wears pearl accessories. Suspect's Profile *The suspect suffers from toothaches. *The suspect wears red poppy pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats prawn cocktail. *The suspect suffers from toothaches. *The suspect likes the coconut shy. *The suspect wears pearl accessories. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats prawn cocktail. *The killer suffers from toothaches. *The killer likes the coconut shy. *The killer wears red poppy pin. *The killer wears pearl accessories. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Juniper Beach Category:Copyrighted Images